Clan
Summary A clan consists of a group of people united together under a common banner. Clans serve as a connection between individual players, bringing people together to form a united community. In Guns of Icarus Online, clans serve as a way to easily and conveniently play and chat with your friends, form groups of common interests and enter the competitive scene as a team. Forming a Clan Clans can be created by clicking the 'Create Clan' button, from the Clan List (Found in the Community tab). When creating a clan, you are required to fill in the following information: * A tag for the clan. Clan tags consist of up to 4 characters, and show up before your in-game name. * A name for the clan. Clan names are the title for your clan, they will show up in your clan page. Clan names are requested to be named in consideration of the naming policy. * A quote for the clan. A sentence that will be displayed in your clan page. Clans are required to gather at least 5 members within a period of 5 days, or the clan will be deleted. Managing a Clan The clan's hierarchy consists of three roles: # Leader. # Officer. # Member. The founder of the clan is the only leader of the clan, and the leader can add and kick members to and from the clan. In addition, the leader can change descriptions, titles and featured community events in the clan page, as well as the clan tag. The clan leader holds the power to disband the clan. The clan leader can promote and demote officers, that have the power to perform everything listed above, with the exception of disbanding the clan. Officers are selected by the leader for the ease of clan administration. Lastly are the normal members of the clan, that possess no administrative power. Much as the other forms of chat, such as party, crew, or team chat, there is a chat designated for the clan (Default key 'O'). Clan Page The clan page serves as the heart of the clan, with all major clan related options and clan information found there. The clan page displays the title,clan tag, level, and current experience of the clan - complete with a rewards section for unlocking clan-level related rewards, and a section for the clan quote. In the middle is a message board that displays information, with two public pages for everyone to see, and a private page for clan-member-only usage. The bottom of the page displays featured community events. Current clan members and their rank are displayed on the left of the page. Member Reputation and Clan Level After completing matches, each member of the clan receives personal reputation that increases their reputation level. Members who complete matches with members of their clan on the same crew will gain bonus reputation points, and a larger bonus if the level of the member you completed the match with is 10 or more levels below that of your own. After leaving a clan, your member reputation will be reset. Similar to member reputation, the clan level rises through gaining clan reputation points gained by completing matches. The clan reputation is a pool of points shared by all members that count towards the next clan level, with the amount of clan reputation gained per match determined by the number of active players in the clan - the more active members in the clan, the fewer the reputation points earned per match. The current maximum clan level possible to reach is 15. In order to unlock rewards from the clan page, your reputation level and your clan's level must be both equal to or larger than the level of the reward you wish to unlock. For example, if your reputation level is 2 and your clan level is 3, you will be able to unlock the level 2 reward but not the level 3 reward. Rewards Clan Rankings and Leader-boards Rankings The clan rankings, located under the community tab, hold ranking of clans over several categories: * Newest * Most Active (clans with highest average of games played per player, repopulated every week) * Growth * Commendations * Level Leader-Boards The clan leader-boards, located under the community tab, hold rankings of clans for competitive events. Category:Community